


Of Heartfelt Apologies, Kisses and Cuddles

by learashi



Category: Arashi (Band), Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Surprise Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 16:23:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11786925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/learashi/pseuds/learashi
Summary: Nino realised that his friends genuinely hadn’t noticed how upset Jun was and that he was obviously going to have to spell it out to them.





	Of Heartfelt Apologies, Kisses and Cuddles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lilly0](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly0/gifts), [cielmelodies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cielmelodies/gifts).



Jun mumbled a few words to the host before fleeing the studio leaving the others behind.  
  
Once they were out of the public eye and on their way to the dressing room Nino stopped and blocked the corridor, freezing the others in their tracks with a stern glare.  
  
"What was that?" He demanded.  
  
"Huh?" Ohno asked, looking at the others in confusion.  
  
"What did we do?" Sho was suddenly feeling guilty even though he couldn't think what he'd even done wrong.  
  
"It's what you didn't do!" Nino hissed. He couldn't believe that his bandmates seemed oblivious to what they'd just done to Jun. "If you idiots don't know then I don't have time to explain right now. I have to see if Jun's alright first."  
  
But when Nino rushed into the dressing room allocated to them Jun was already gone. The fact that he'd left his glasses behind on the table was clear evidence of his haste to leave before they caught up to him. Nino picked them up, cleaned the lenses and carefully put them away in their case.  
  
It was all too much for him as he dropped down onto the armchair in the corner and tiredly pinched the bridge of his nose, his shoulders slumping as he heaved a deep sigh.  
  
Aiba squished himself into the space beside him while asking, “What’s wrong Nino? Did we do something to annoy you?”  
  
Nino realised that his friends genuinely hadn’t noticed how upset Jun was and that he was obviously going to have to spell it out to them. “Do you remember during the interview when Jun suggested that we all get together and have dinner once a month?”  
  
The other three nodded in unison.  
  
“Do you also remember what your reactions were?”  
  
“Um, Leader joked that we would probably expect him to pay for us all every time, so there was no way he was going,” Aiba said.  
  
“Which was actually quite funny,” Sho added with an approving nod. It was rare enough for Ohno to even speak, so to have him making such an entertaining contribution was rare indeed.  
  
“And then you two cackled like hyenas,” Nino said angrily. “Didn’t you see Jun’s face? How sad he looked when you laughed?”  
  
Sho bit down on his bottom lip nervously, “He was serious? He wants to spend more time with us and we turned him down?” Sho’s heart sank as he realised how unintentionally cruel they’d been.  
  
For all of his outward confidence and bravado, deep down Jun was quite shy and had only a few close friends who were usually just as busy as he was, so he spent quite a lot of time alone. He always said that it gave him the opportunity for extra work or rehearsal time but his voice would sound brittle when he spoke.  
  
“I don’t believe how dense we are,” Sho groaned.  
  
“Well _I_ certainly do!” Nino huffed. “The question now is what are we going to do about it?”  
  
“We made Jun sad?” Ohno asked belatedly, apparently only now catching up with the conversation.  
  
“Exactly,” Nino said. “I don’t suppose you have any suggestions as to what we should do?”  
  
Ohno’s eyebrows crinkled together as he thought very hard. “It’s quite simple really,” he eventually said. “We just need to show him how much we love him.”  
  
The other three looked at each other in surprise. It was actually the perfect solution.  
  
++++  
  
But “Operation Love Love Group Hug” (a name which existed only in Aiba’s head) didn’t turn out as planned.  
  
Every time one of them tried to get physically close to Jun he moved away, pointedly shying away from the skinship that was as natural to the five of them as breathing.  
  
When Sho suggested drinks, Jun said he was too tired.  
  
When Ohno offered to buy him ramen, Jun said he wasn’t hungry.  
  
When Aiba asked him to go clothes shopping with him Jun said that he didn’t need anything new.  
  
That shocking statement brought home to them just how terribly rejected he must feel.  
  
“This is useless,” Nino said despairingly after Jun once again left as soon as work was done with after hardly speaking a word to them all day.  
  
“Can’t we just pounce on him with a group tickle hug?” Aiba asked. He didn’t know about Jun, but all of this upset was making him sad as well.  
  
“Aiba…” Sho began, only to be interrupted by Nino.  
  
“That’s exactly it!” Nino exclaimed. “We need to ambush him.”  
  
They were all getting a little sick of Jun’s pouting by now, however justified it was, so they all readily agreed to Nino’s plan.  
  
++++  
  
Jun knew that he was behaving childishly by turning down the invitations of his bandmates, but he knew and they knew that they were only inviting him to assuage their guilt over not agreeing to his suggestion of monthly dinners together.

He knew that he was also greedy and demanding, asking for them to give up their precious free time to buoy his flagging spirits, but sometimes he didn't think that he could stand the loneliness any longer.

Sho was always so busy working and planning his free time down to the last second, Ohno was either off fishing or living in his own mind, Aiba was on so many different sports teams that it was hard to keep track of where and when he would be anywhere and Nino occupied with his music or gaming, seemingly entirely self sufficient.

Only Jun seemed to need more from them, needed something beyond not only their working relationship but beyond friendship as well. He hated seeming so fragile, so needy, so demanding of attention, so very weak.

It was for this reason that he turned down their pitying offers, until Nino pounced on him and demanded that he go home with him and help him with his lines. Jun could fool the others but Nino had always possessed the ability to see right through Jun’s facade, his lies, his prevarications, ignoring his protests and offering him no chance of refusal.

++++  
  
“Nino, I told you that I have things to do,” Jun complained as Nino unrelentingly dragged him towards his apartment.  
  
“I just want you to run through my lines with me. Since you’re such a wonderful actor and all,” Nino said, sending one of his patented helpless and admiring glances in Jun’s direction.  
  
“Nothing wrong with _your_ acting right now either,” Jun said cynically.  
  
As Nino ushered Jun into his apartment he paused and clutched his chest in an overly dramatic fashion. “I am hurt, truly I am,” he declared.  
  
Jun was about to respond when he felt himself being grabbed from behind as a separate pair of hands were clapped over his eyes at the same time. Someone touching his back with no warning was one of his most hated things and he found it impossible to stop the high-pitched squeak of fear that popped out of his mouth. He wondered why Nino was standing by watching him be attacked and began to struggle. An all too familiar breathless giggle in his left ear made him go limp with relief.

“Aiba! What are you doing?” Jun shrieked as he felt himself being steered over to the sofa.

It was Ohno who spoke in response, “Just relax and let us do.”

Jun realised that the long fingers pressing over his eyes belonged to Ohno, who removed them as he spoke.

“Do what?” Jun asked suspiciously as he was pushed down to a seated position.

“Show you how much we love you,” Ohno replied as he sat next to him on the sofa and pressed a soft and tender kiss to his right cheek, causing Jun to blink as his whole face turned a fetching shade of pink at the feeling of those plump lips heating up his skin.

“We all really do,” Aiba agreed, positioning himself on Jun’s other side and kissing Jun’s left cheek noisily.

“Even though sometimes you're really quite difficult,” Nino added, climbing onto Jun’s lap and curling up against him like an oversized cat.

“And sulky,” Sho added, standing at the back of the sofa behind Jun. He leant over, wrapping his arms around Jun’s neck and nuzzled the side of his neck, nipping at his earlobe with a teasing snap of his teeth.

Jun felt as if he should make some sort of protest at these words but surrounded as he was all he could do was surrender and relax into the embrace of his bandmates.

They stayed that way for quite some time, until Sho’s back protested at his hunched posture and Ohno’s stomach growled for its missed dinner, echoed immediately by Aiba’s.

Gradually they loosened their hold on Jun, all except for Nino who clung to him like a baby monkey, refusing to be dislodged and earning himself a jealous glare from Sho who was ringing for dinner to be delivered to Nino’s apartment.

“Please don't ever think that we don't care about you or want to spend time with you,” Ohno said, once Nino had finally been persuaded to release Jun and go to the kitchen to look for some plates and glasses. “I meant it when I said that I love you.”

Jun blinked, overwhelmed by the sincerity in Ohno’s voice.

“Me too!” Nino said, returning from the kitchen and launching himself back towards Jun.

“And me!” cried Aiba who was just behind.

Sho however, glared and pushed them out of his way and made it to Jun’s side first, pulling him onto his own lap and sighing happily as Jun tucked his head under his chin, snuggling comfortably against him.

The others growled and mock attacked, fighting to be closest to Jun and soon all five of them were in a heap on the floor, with Jun squished underneath them wheezing for air as hands groped various parts of his anatomy.

He decided right then that going out for dinner together once a month wasn't what he actually wanted; staying in together seemed like it was going to turn out to be a whole lot more interesting.


End file.
